The cold ones
by Waitinginadream
Summary: Always on the run, the Roswell gang relocates to Forks, Washington. Liz is having confusing visions, and soon discovers what...and who, the menacing woman in her visions is after. New friendships are established but can aliens and vampires work together?
1. Chapter 1

[Please note: This story is going to be a lot longer, but I will be posting 2-4 chapters at a time until I see how people react to the story. Also, I know there are other Roswell/Twilight crossover stories on the site but I have not read any of them, so any similarities between my story and any of the others is purely coincidental. Any feedback at all would be great, the more responses I get the faster I'll complete the story.]

Chapter 1.

Liz looked down at the brand new journal in her hand, and brushed her fingertips lightly down the cover. This marked the beginning of a fresh new start for the group, and she missed recording everything that happened to her. Her life had changed drastically since she met Max Evans and every day was a new adventure. It had been eight years since she left her hometown of Roswell, New Mexico and the group had made its way throughout the entire country. Next stop: Forks, Washington. She sighed as she placed her new journal into her suitcase, then zipped it up and plopped down on the bed. She looked around the room one last time before the sound of the door opening caught her attention. She smiled at Maria and stood up to greet her.

"How are you feeling?"

Maria asked gently, then motioned for Liz to hug her. Out of everyone, Liz became the most attached to Oregon. She thought they had finally found a permanent home, but it just wasn't safe for them to stay in any one place for too long. Liz buried her face in Maria's shoulder and mumbled a muffled reply.

"What?"

Maria laughed a little as she gently pushed Liz away and looked down into her eyes.

"At least we have each other, right? You and me babe, forever. You're stuck with me."

Liz couldn't help but smile as she nodded, feeling a lot more confident about their next destination.

"You and me."

And that was how it had always been, Liz and Maria...and Alex. Liz's eyes fell on the picture of the three of them on the bedside table. He was gone, but not forgotten. Never forgotten. She smiled a little, then turned back to Maria.

"How long has Michael been packed?"

Liz asked curiously. Michael was always rearing to move. He got anxious if they stayed in one place for too long.

"Space Boy? He never even unpacked."

Maria rolled her eyes and waved it off, then took one last look around the room.

"So, why Forks, Washington? Did Max say there was a particular reason?"

"There's just been a lot of weird things happening around there."

Liz walked over to the table and picked up the picture of the three friends. She brushed her thumb over the frame before she re-opened her suitcase and slid the frame in.

"Well...does he think it's...you know...alien related?"

Maria folded her arms, looking both curious and concerned. Liz shook her head and looked back at her.

"We don't know what it is, but whatever it is, we have to be ready."

Liz didn't mention the visions she had been having. Every day they got stronger but she didn't know what to think about them. There was an unknown woman, a redhead...she was after something. And she didn't know why, but she had an incredible urge to stop her from finding it. She heaved a sigh as she took one last long look around the room, then grabbed her suitcase and followed her friend out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"THIS is where we're staying?"

Isabel stepped out of the van and took off her shades, a look of utter disgust plastered over her beautiful features. Maria and Liz exchanged amused looks as Michael slid out of the driver's seat, slammed the door and walked over to her.

"Yep. It was the best I could do on such short notice. Got a problem with it?"

He folded his arms and dared her to argue with him. She rolled her eyes as she turned around and walked off to help Max with the bags. The apartment complex was ordinary, nothing extravagant but certainly nothing like the dump Maria and Michael almost spent the night in. The rest of the group filed out of the van, all of them looking towards their new temporary home.

"It looks haunted."

Kyle said after a moment, and the rest of the group slowly turned and looked at him. Kyle's eyes were stuck on the building until he felt the rest of the group's gaze on him.

"..What? I mean, it COULD be haunted...people pay big money to stay in haunted places, I saw it on this show..."

"It's not haunted, Kyle."

Max finally appeared, holding as many bags as he could manage. Liz couldn't help but smile as she walked over and and attempted to grab hers from his hand.

"I got it Liz. Why don't you and Maria check us in?"

"Already taken care of."

Michael came back and twirled the keys around in his fingers, then tossed them up in the air and caught them.

Liz had to hand it to Michael. When they walked in, the apartment was certainly nothing to scoff at. She could even see Isabel's expression soften as she walked through the living room. It was a nice, modest living space and big enough for seven people. That was what was important. Kyle's dad, the sheriff, had joined the group a few years back. He and Kyle both started to develop powers of their own as Liz had done years earlier. Each of them had a unique gift and they were now a more complete unit than they were in the beginning. Kyle, Michael and Jim shared one room, Max and Liz another, and Isabel and Maria the last room. Michael had everything all arranged that each room, apart from Max and Liz's, had separate beds. Everything was bigger and more roomy than Liz would've expected from him. He seemed to think of everything.

Max looked over at Liz, he could tell she was sad about having to move all the time. Every time they got settled somewhere or finally started to feel like they belonged, they had to move all over again. He felt guilty for dragging her into this mess.

"Liz, why don't you and Maria take the van and look around? We can get everything settled. You wanna go too Isabel?"

"That's okay, KYLE and I are going to go shopping. I saw some cute shops right by the apartment, isn't that great?"

Kyle's eyes were glued on the big screen tv in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, mindlessly clicking through the channels. Michael ripped the remote from his hand as he joined him.

"I think the wife was addressing you."

He smiled sarcastically, then started flipping through the channels himself. Kyle threw his hands up in the air, then looked at Isabel.

"What? Why me? Can't you go with..."

He looked around, then sighed.

"Better you than me."

Michael mumbled and Maria shot him a look.

"WHAT? wHAT NOW?"

Michael tossed the remote down on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry okay?"

He answered Maria's questioning look as he walked by.

"Okay...I've gotta get out of here. C'mon Liz."

Maria grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her out the door. Liz let out a laugh as she jogged towards the passenger side of the van, finally excited about their new living arrangement. It never took her long to adjust, she was with the love of her life and her best friends.

"Where to miss?"

Maria asked in a mock British accent as she turned the key in the ignition.

"To our next big adventure."

Liz replied with a grin, then buckled her seatbelt as Maria backed the van out of their parking spot.


End file.
